


Trees and Flowers

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: The team takes time for a little art appreciation.





	Trees and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #560 "landscape"

“Hey, guys, what are we all looking at?”

“Jimmy,” said McGee, gesturing at the large display monitor. “You took these pictures, you can tell us what this one actually is.”

“The rest are of the area around the body,” Torres added. “But this one is just trees and flowers.”

“Oh,” said Jimmy. A Marine had been murdered in the park and since Bishop was out of the field with a sprained ankle, he’d helped out by taking crime scene photos. “It’s not… I just thought it was a nice view.”

“Huh,” all three agents said.

“It _is_ nice,” Bishop agreed.

THE END


End file.
